Problem: There are $20\%$ more goblins than wizards in magic club. There are $120$ goblins in magic club. How many wizards are in the magic club?
Since there are $20\%$ more goblins than wizards, the number of goblins is $100\%+20\%=120\%$ of the number of wizards. Percent means per hundred, so: $120\%=\dfrac{120}{100}=1.2$ That means we can use the expression ${1.2w}$ to represent the number of goblins. Since we know there are $120$ goblins, we can say that ${1.2w}$ is equal to $120$. ${1.2w}=120$ We can combine like terms and solve for ${w}$. $\begin{aligned} 1.2w&=120\\\\ \dfrac{1.2w}{1.2}&=\dfrac{120}{1.2}\\\\ {w}&={100} \end{aligned}$ There are ${100}$ wizards in the club. There are ${100}$ wizards in magic club.